cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighters Goods Festival
"Fighters Goods Festival" (ファイターズグッズフェスティバル Faitāzu Guzzu Fesutibaru) was a Japanese contest hold to celebrate the Vanguard 5th anniversary in 2016. In it, the players can vote for cards of each clan through the official website, who have received an exclusive sleeve and deck holder with the corresponding illustration, reflecting its respective popularity among the players. The voting period ended February 2 at 23:59 with more of 150,000 votes and 50,000 players. List of Finalists Angel Feather #'Black Shiver, Gavrail' (1st illust) #Holy Seraph, Nociel #Cleanup Celestial, Ramiel "Яeverse" #Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel #Candle Celestial, Sariel Aqua Force #'Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Lambros' #Thundering Ripple, Genovious #One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas (1st illust) #Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon #Battle Siren, Melania Bermuda Triangle #'PR♥ISM-Promise, Princess Labrador' & PR♥ISM-Promise, Princess Celtic & PR♥ISM-Promise, Princess Leyte #Top Idol, Riviere #School Etoile, Olyvia (Mermaid illust) #Velvet Voice, Raindear (1st illust) #Twinkle Happiness☆, Pacifica (1st illust) Cray Elemental #'Rain Element, Madew' #Harmonics Messiah (1st illust) #Harmonics Messiah (2nd illust) #Heat Elemental, Bwah #Dark Elemental, Doxic Dark Irregulars #'Blade Wing Reijy' #Demon World Marquis, Amon #Doreen the Thruster (1st illust) #Imprisoned Fallen Angel, Saraqael #Amon's Follower, Hell's Draw Dimension Police #'Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser' & Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha (Combined llust) #Operator Girl, Mika #Galactic Beast, Zeal #Metalborg, Sin Buster & Metalborg, Ur Buster #Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser Gear Chronicle #'Steam Maiden, Uluru' #Steam Maiden, Arlim (1st illust) #Chronodragon Nextage #Steam Maiden, Elul #Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Revolution Genesis #'Omniscience Regalia, Minerva' #White Snake Witch, Mint & Black Snake Witch, Chicory #Mythic Beast, Fenrir #Cosmic Regalia, CEO Yggdrasil & Regalia of Fate, Norn #Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica Gold Paladin #'Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare' & Regulation Liberator, Aglovale #Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival & Oath Liberator, Aglovale (1st illust) #Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith #Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors #Absolution Lion King, Mithril Ezel Granblue #'Loved by the Seven Seas, Nightmist' #Sea Strolling Banshee (1st illust) #Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist #Rough Seas Banshee (1st illust) #Ice Floe Swordsman, Nightsnow Great Nature #'Crayon Tiger' #Coiling Duckbill (1st illust) #Magic Scientist, Tester Fox & Illusion Scientist, Researcher Fox #Honorary Professor, Chatnoir #Geograph Giant Kagero #'Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "the Ace"' #Dragonic Overlord (1st illust) #Dragonic Overlord the End #Dragonic Overlord (Break Ride) #Dragonic Overlord "The X" Link Joker #'Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon' (1st illust) #Genesis Dragon, Excelics Messiah #Recollection Star-vader, Tellurium #Original Deletor, Egorg #Star-vader, Freezeray Dragon Megacolony #'Unrivaled Blade Rogue, Cyclomatooth' #Evil Armor General, Giraffa #Carapace Mutant Deity, Machining Destroyer #Elite Mutant, Giraffa #Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly Murakumo #'Cosmetic Snowfall, Shirayuki' #Covert Demonic Dragon, Hyakki Vogue "Яeverse" #Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki #Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Hyakki Vogue Nayuta #Dueling Dragon, ZANBAKU Narukami #'Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion' #Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant (1st illust) #True Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Turbo #Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon #Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Kaiser Warning Neo Nectar #'Lycoris Musketeer, Vera' & Lycoris Musketeer, Saul #Dream-spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha #Peony Musketeer, Martina & Peony Musketeer, Toure #White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia #Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha (1st illust) Nova Grappler #'Ultimate Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Catastrophe' #Stern Blaukluger #Ultimate Lifeform, Cosmo Lord #Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare #Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout Nubatama #'Stealth Fiend, Zashikihime' #Stealth Dragon, Voidmaster #Stealth Rogue of the Night, Sakurafubuki #Stealth Dragon, Shiranui #Stealth Beast, Kuroko Oracle Think Tank #'Scarlet Witch, CoCo' #Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi #CEO Amaterasu (1st illust) #Battle Sister, Fromage #One Who Views the Planet, Globe Magus Pale Moon #'Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Mystique Luquier' #Silver Thorn Dragon Empress, Venus Luquier #Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier #Dusk Illusionist, Robert #Nightmare Doll, Alice Royal Paladin #'Leading Jewel Knight, Salome' #Climax Jewel Knight Lord, Evangeline #Holy Dragon, Religious Soul Saver #Blaster Blade #Seeker, Thing Saver Dragon Shadow Paladin #'Darkness Maiden, Macha' #Phantom Blaster Dragon (1st illust) #Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter #Dark Cloak Revenger, Tartu #The Dark Dictator Spike Brothers #'Cheer Girl, Adalaide' #Dudley Jessica #Juggernaut Maximum #Cheer Girl, Elza #Cheer Girl, Pauline Tachikaze #'Ravenous Dragon, Gigarex' #Ancient Dragon, Tyrannoquake #Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel #Tyrant, Deathrex #Absolute Ruler, Gluttony Dogma Trivia *Maybe by coincidence, some of the winner cards have also received an exclusive playmat. *Some of the chosen cards are also infamous among the players. *Kagero is the only clan with cards of a same unit. External Links *Votation section *Result section *Item section Category:Event